The Future Doesn't Have a Holiday Like This One
by thecloakedsinner
Summary: Times change overtime and Christmas stopped being celebrated at one point. Silver gets invited to Sonic's holiday party and feels in over his head.


Silver could already hear the noise coming from Sonic and Tails' house as he walked up to their door. His boots were crunching in the snow yet to be shoveled off their walkway. Silver looked up at all the lights hanging around the gutters and other more odd (striped hooks?) decorations. Sonic had told him it was something called Christmas, but he hadn't been able to tell him what it was about since the blue hedgehog was more shocked about the fact he hadn't heard of it.

" _Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Sonic said shocked, "you've never heard of Christmas?"_

 _Silver tilted his head confused at Sonic's blown out eyes, "Am I supposed to?"_

" _Yes! It's the best holiday of the year! Heck, even_ Shadow _has likes the holiday, I pegged him for more of a halloween guy but y'know." Sonic shrugged._

" _What makes this holiday so special?"_

 _The blue hedgehog gave him a determined look, "Come find out next week! Me and Tails' throw a party every year at our place," he finished with his trademark smile._

 _Silver nodded, "I can make it, but i'm worried I won't know-"_

" _Great! See you there!" Sonic said as he took off running._

" _-What to do," Silver finished as his ears drooped._

"Come on Silver. It's just Sonic and your other friends you won't be the odd one out," he said to himself while trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell. Much to his surprise the door opened on its own and a small fox walked out, garbage bag in hand. His eyes brightened as he noticed the white hedgehog who was trying to put on his best smile.

"Oh hey Silver!" he said with a large smile, "Sonic said you'd be coming. Sorry I gotta take this out, but head on in! Mostly everyone's here already." Silver watched Tails walk down and clenched his fists

" _It's now or never,"_ he thought as he walked on in. The room was even more decorated than the lawn. Bright gold metallic hung on the walls, Silver didn't know if that was real gold or not. Maybe it was a past thing to hang gold? Two stockings were hung on the wall as well each displaying the names of the two boys in the house, and the biggest eye grabber was the big tree off to the side. A bunch of pretty balls were hung on it as well. Silver was getting more confused by the second. Tails was right though when he said mostly everyone was here, the Chaotix and Knuckles were the easiest (and loudest) to spot and Silver gave a wave to Espio when they caught each other's eyes. Amy was on the couch along with Cream and Cheese as they ate food that was shaped like men? It sounded kinda dark for someone like Cream. And as if on cue a hand grabbed Silver's shoulder from behind and gave him a large smile.

"You made it!" Sonic happily said, he was wearing red hat with a white ball on it.

Silver scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I mean it's not like i'm super in demand or anything."

"Still," Sonic began, "it's the thought that counts. Come on and hang out with everyone." He lead Silver towards their friends, Tails had come back from outside and was excitedly telling Charmy about something.

"Silver! I didn't see you there," Amy yelled.

"Hey Amy," Silver smiled sheepishly. Sonic had disappeared somewhere again probably to avoid getting attacked by Amy.

"I was just telling Cream and Cheese about how I can't wait for Sonic's gift of love he's prepared for me!" She sighed dreamily.

"Why would Sonic get you a gift?" the white hedgehog asked.

"Christmas time is when we give our friends gifts Mr. Silver! Haven't you had Christmas before?" Cream asked with a tilt of her head.

Silver shook his head and blanched. He didn't have a gift for anyone. Noticing the horrified look Amy quickly tried to help, "Christmas isn't all about gifts, Silver! It's about spending time with those you care about, gifts are just an added bonus. Is there really no Christmas in the future?"

"Not really," Silver began, "I've read about it in some books, but it stopped eventually."

"No Christmas?" Cream said teary eyed, Cheese was about to cry as well.

"Uh well!" Silver hoped to avoid any tears, "You're still celebrating it now and that's what matters. Right Amy?"

"Of course, Cream! Sonic and I will have many Christmas' to come," she said returning back to her Sonic fueled fantasies. Silver noticed a chill breeze fill the house and turned to see Team Dark appearing. Sonic was the first to greet them.

"Shadow! Buddy! Great for you to show up. And Omega looking quite festive I see." Said robot had more of those gold decorations on him and the same red hat with a white puffball.

"Thank you. It was Rouge's idea," he explained.

"Such a charmer as always Omega," she said as she walked into more of the house and made her way to Knuckles.

Silver saw Shadow shove something into Sonic's hands and quickly make his way to Rouge.

"Is that one of those gifts I heard about?" Silver asked behind Sonic.

Quickly turning around Sonic recovered from his shock from Shadow's gift, "You bet it is! I told you Shadow liked Christmas. Even his heart of ice melts during these times."

The white hedgehog's ears drooped, "I'm sorry, Sonic I didn't know about the presents."

"Whoa! Hey, it's cool!" he quickly jumped to help Silver, "Gifts are not required at all, just a good time is!"

As time went on in the party Silver started to ease up a bit. He had to explain his no Christmas future to several people, Shadow hid his disappointment well. Tails helped Silver through the night with Christmas knowledge. He learned the gold was called tinsel and the hat Sonic and Omega wore was a "Santa hat". The idea of an old guy sneaking into Silver's house to leave presents was odd to say the least. He learned other things such as ornaments, stockings, and gingerbread men, but Sonic and Tails added a mustache onto the ones they made to resemble a certain doctor.

The party's attention turned to Amy chasing Sonic around with some sort of small plant. The speedster was having trouble running quickly with the crowd and decorations and pleaded for Tails to help when he was eventually captured. Tails could only laugh and shrug and was dubbed "the worst brother ever" by Sonic who was trying to pry Amy off. Apparently that was a mistletoe according to Rouge, she picked up the one Amy had dropped in her midst for Sonic and given it to Silver.

"What does this do exactly?" Silver asked the bat.

"When you hold it over someone's head you two have to kiss," she said with a wink.

A blush quickly formed on Silver's muzzle, "Why would you give to me then?"

"I've been friends with Shadow for a while, I've learned to notice things like body language around a certain someone," she smirked while nodding to the blue hedgehog who started to run off to the kitchen to get more food.

"There's already more than enough on the table!" Amy yelled.

"Why don't you go 'help' him?' Rouge suggested winking again. Not waiting for an answer she pushed Silver towards the kitchen door.

"Meddling again?" Shadow asked.

"Meddling? Me? Why I never Shadow." she said in fake shock.

Silver gulped as he stepped into the kitchen, mistletoe gripped tightly in his hand. Sonic had his back to him as he looked out the window.

He'd sworn he never saw Sonic scared until he cleared his throat and the blue hedgehog nearly jumped through the window, "Sorry! Sorry, I should've uh," Silver trailed off.

"It's cool Silv, I just thought you were Amy. I swear that girl has been taking some weight lifting classes for that kind of grip."

The white hedgehog chuckled softly as the mistletoe felt on fire in his hands, so many problems were flooding his mind. No! He had to think positively.

Sonic tilted his head at Silver, "You okay, bud? You look kinda serious."

"I've been learning about Christmas all night and there's one event I want to experience," he said determined.

"That's the holiday spirit! But, which 'event'?" Sonic asked, confused.

Slowly Silver uncurled his grip on the mistletoe, it had gotten slightly crushed, but it was still easy to tell what it was. Sonic's eyes widen for a split second, "I mean. You could of asked for a kiss whenever wait that came out wrong," the confidant hedgehog for once at a loss of words.

Using his powers Silver floated the mistletoe above the two of them and leaned into Sonic who was more than happy to meet Silver halfway.

Silver might have to celebrate Christmas every year now.


End file.
